Scandal
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução autorizada. 1x2 e 3x4. Yaoi. Tradutora: Illy-chan. Sem querer, Trowa inadvertidamente causa um escândalo sem precedentes quando toma a decisão de ajudar Heero e Duo a se acertarem.
1. Scandal - Sinopse

_Scandal!_, por Aryam Mcallyster - fanfic traduzida participante do

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai e da AryamMcAllyster, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até 11/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

*********** oOo **********

**SCANDAL **

_**Escândalo! Por Aryam McAllyster **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 1x2, 3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

"_**Sem querer, Trowa inadvertidamente causa um escândalo sem precedentes quando toma a decisão de ajudar Heero e Duo a se acertarem".**_

Estas são as linhas básicas da fanfic que escrevi para participar do Concurso "Everything Old is New Again" (Tudo que é antigo, volta a ser novo), do site Moments or Rapture, da Sharona, em 2010.

A proposta deste Concurso era que as autoras participantes criassem fanfics usando o máximo de clichês amplamente encontrados no fandom de Gundam Wing americano e que constavam numa lista (enoorme!) que a própria Sharona disponibilizou.

Bem... Uma vez escolhidos os clichês com os quais eu queria escrever, o jeito foi tratar de criar a fanfic, ne? E o resultado você tem a oportunidade de ler agora, onde, com muito orgulho, ela é apresentada pela primeira vez ao fandom nacional, traduzida pela fofa da Illy ^~ e fazendo parte de um Projeto muitíssimo querido: a **Semana Trowa**!

Torço para que a fic esteja no nível ideal de escrita, já que irá ser uma das que irá inaugurar o Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing – e que ela seja uma leitura bastante agradável ^~

_**Aryam **_

*********** oOo **********

Um Trowa Barton cínico, que adora tirar onda com os amigos sem dar na vista. Um Trowa Barton determinado, leal para com seus companheiros e apaixonado – ainda que isso não signifique dizer que ele não tenha seus momentos de dúvida, hesitação, de pesar e arrependimentos. Ou que não tenha sua própria opinião. Um Trowa Barton sério, ciente de suas capacidades, corajoso e que não tem medo da morte – a não ser que ela venha em tons de azul prussiano ou negro XD.

Um Trowa Barton cuja caracterização – fora da contextualização das guerras – é uma das mais perfeitas que já li.

A palavra chave aqui na **Scandal (**_**Escândalo!**_**)**, da Aryam, é _**humanidade**_.

Ela conseguiu dar uma dimensão humana, cheia de contrastes e dualidades ao Trowa que é absolutamente crível – e por isso mesmo, fascinante.

A Aryam foi realmente super feliz na criação do roteiro. Além do próprio Trowa, vocês encontrarão os demais personagens que aparecem na fanfic retratados de uma forma bem crível – e, novamente, _**humana**_.

Que sou uma das poucas fãs do Fandom nacional de Gundam Wing que é ABSOLUTAMENTE APAIXONADA pelo personagem, creio ser um fato já conhecido por meio mundo ^^* E se há algo que me deixa para baixo é ver/ler constantemente, comentários a seu respeito dizendo 'que ele é muito complicado'... E verdadeiramente puta de raiva, os depreciativos, dizendo que ele 'sequer deveria ter feito parte do casting da serie' ou 'é um clone malfeito do Heero'.

Não, o Trowa não é um personagem fácil com que trabalhar. Sinto isto constantemente na criação de minha própria fic. Porém, em minha opinião, nenhum dos cinco pilotos o é. Todos tem uma densidade muito tempestuosa e forte contida dentro deles, debaixo das máscaras com que se deixam ver pelo mundo – e mesmo pelos os que lhe são mais próximos. Na verdade a frase 'ponta de iceberg' seria a mais perfeita descrição de todos eles.

Escolhi traduzir a **Scandal (**_**Escândalo!**_**)**, para iniciar a minha parte na **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** por ser uma fanfic que traz um Trowa completamente espirituoso, cara-de-pau, e cheio de vida – mas completamente fiel ao jeito 'Barton de ser'. Ele não perde suas características essenciais, pelo contrário, vemos todas elas ali, bem presentes, mas todas tão bem entrelaçadas com estes outros vislumbres de sua personalidade que é delicioso ir acompanhando o personagem e irmos descobrindo todas as suas facetas e pensamentos *.*

E é com esta tradução que espero ajudar a mudar um pouco algumas opiniões sobre o meu moreno de olhos verdes de Gundam Wing \o/\o/

ABRAÇOS DE PANDAS BEM FOFINHOS para você!

Aguardarei, ansiosa, sua opinião o/

_**Illy-chan H. Wakai**_

_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. Scandal - Cap 01

**SCANDAL – Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

.

**Autora:**** Aryam** **McAllyster **

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan HimuraWakai

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Comédia, Drama.

**Casais:** 1x2 (ficam juntos), 3x4 ainda se resolvendo.

**Censura: **Nada de corações fracos por aqui, hein?

**Avisos:** Lemon, sensacionalismo, palavrões, narração em primeira pessoa: Trowa.

**Clichês Utilizados:** Afrodisíaco, os rapazes morando todos juntos num único lugar, dança sensual (se é que _dançar_ se enquadra nesta categoria), amigos casamenteiros, vouyerismo.

**Retratações:** a série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

**Nota da Tradutora****: ** fanfic participante do "Everything Old is New Again" (Tudo que é antigo, volta a ser novo), do site Moments or Rapture da sharona, na Categoria "Heero & Duo story", em 2010.

.

.

**SCANDAL **

_**Escândalo! **_

**Por Aryam McAllyster **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

**Capítulo 01**

.

― Andem logo, pessoal, vamos! ― Quatre gritou da porta. ― Vai ser divertido!

― Ficar berrando isso aos quatro ventos não faz com que a coisa seja divertida, Q, ― resmungou Duo revirando os olhos, ao passar por ele.

Não pude me impedir: dei uma boa olhada nele. Estava mesmo de chamar atenção, com uma camisa vermelha, o cabelo longo preso num rabo de cavalo e um jeans preto de caimento absolutamente perfeito. Não estava tão bonito quanto o meu loiro, mas estava realmente sexy. Sexy o suficiente para o meu experimento.

Wufei apareceu, seu humor não tão ruim quanto eu imaginara.

Então, finalmente, Heero surgiu no corredor. Fechou a porta do quarto e uniu-se a nós. Ele também estava particularmente bonito, não só por causa da calça azul escura e da camisa pólo verde, mas por causa daquela 'aura misteriosa e sensual' (ou algo do tipo) pela qual ele era famoso.

Eu estava surpreso por todos estarem dispostos a ir. Acho que estavam dando o máximo de si para serem jovens normais.

― Trowa! ― Quatre gritou, chamando-me.

Levantei-me do sofá, seguindo-os para o carro.

*********** oOo **********

Meu amigo loiro praticamente vibrava de tanto entusiasmo, aquela saída era ideia dele. Ele estava arrastando Duo para todos os lados, parecendo estar bem familiarizado com aquele tipo de lugar. Wufei esquadrinhava o local como se estivesse preparando-se para uma emboscada. Heero, bem, parecia estar indiferente a tudo e a todos.

Eu, por outro lado, queria aproveitar ao máximo tudo aquilo. Assim, fui diretamente para o bar, intencionando pegar bebidas para mim, Wufei e Heero. A minha, claro, seria sem álcool, uma vez que eu fora o escolhido da vez para ser o motorista. Nem me preocupei com os outros dois, pois já estavam na pista de dança.

Fui sem pressa, enquanto meus dois amigos estóicos escolhiam uma mesa num canto mais afastado. Juntei-me a eles e lhes dei as bebidas. Wufei apenas relanceou um olhar para seu copo e continuou estudando a multidão.

Heero, como eu esperava, cheirou rapidamente sua bebida e tomou um gole. Mesmo o ex-piloto 01 ainda sendo uma pessoa de natureza impassível, ele havia decidido a fazer valer sua decisão de tentar desfrutar a vida, depois que a guerra acabara. Ou assim ele me confidenciara, dois anos atrás. Acho que se surpreendera por ter sobrevivido a duas guerras, então resolvera fazer coisas de acordo com sua vontade, sem ninguém controlando-o ou dando-lhe ordens, como _'Exploda-se pelas Colônias, Heero! Lute e morra pela causa!'_ e todo aquela bobagem. Acho graça quando lembro das expressões no rosto dos outros rapazes quando o vimos comendo um hambúrguer pela primeira vez. Era um momento decisivo para alguém que sempre obedecera a uma rígida dieta de soldado durante toda sua vida.

Era por isso que eu estava confiante de que meu experimento seria um sucesso. Com a minha cobaia desesperadamente tentando se encontrar na vida, tentando achar um rumo para si, ele só precisava de um empurrão.

― Gostando? ― perguntei a Heero, quando tomou seu terceiro gole.

Ele simplesmente deu de ombros, os olhos azuis fixos na pista de dança; no mínimo, procurando alguém. Será que eu estaria indo longe demais ao imaginar que ele queria se unir a esse _determinado_ alguém?

― Heero? Droguei sua bebida, ― anunciei de repente.

Ele me encarou, ficando cada vez mais e mais pálido, porém sem nenhuma outra reação. Eu dava altas gargalhadas internas, mas sabia que meu rosto estava tão ilegível quanto o dele.

― Lembra daquela conversa que tivemos semana passada? ― decidi explicar antes de acabar com um buraco de bala no meio dos olhos, um corpo sem vida num beco escuro. Assentiu, lentamente. ― Você disse que queria se sentir mais... humano ― fora realmente difícil fazê-lo se abrir comigo aquela vez, esperava não estar arruinando sua confiança. Eu tinha a melhor das intenções, claro, mas sabia que, de boas intenções, o inferno estava cheio. ― É só um... afrodisíaco. Eu sei que o álcool não causa muito efeito no seu metabolismo, então precisava de alguma outra coisa.

― Alguma outra coisa para quê? ― ele perguntou, friamente.

Mas hoje em dia o conhecia o suficiente para reconhecer uma sugestão de raiva em seu tom de voz.

― Para você se soltar. Você precisa se divertir um pouco, ― expliquei como se fosse algo completamente óbvio.

Ele respirou fundo – e foi uma transformação realmente interessante. Heero voltou o olhar novamente para mim, e vi resignação estampada neles. Então, seus tempestuosos olhos azuis fixaram-se em seu 'veneno'... e do nada, virou o copo todo de uma só vez.

Eu me permiti um sorriso discreto, enquanto Wufei, pasmo, encarava nosso amigo, levantar-se e ir, de forma determinada, em direção à multidão de pessoas suadas que moviam seus corpos na pista como se não houvesse amanhã.

― Que porra foi essa que você fez? ― meu amigo chinês exigiu saber. ― Ficou doido? Drogar um assassino terrorista e soltá-lo no meio de uma multidão?

― Ele não é mais um assassino, Wufei, ― argumentei. ― E só para constar, as únicas coisas na bebida dele eram absinto e gelo.

― Como? Então você…― ele gaguejou.

― Isso aí, ― expliquei: ― Menti.

Reconheci a expressão nos olhos negros. Ele achava que _eu_ estava louco.

― Dando uma de sacana, Barton? Quem diria?

Que seja. O que eu queria mesmo era ver os resultados da minha 'mensagem subliminar', isso sim.

Decidi dar-lhes algum tempo, assim, depois de meia hora mais ou menos, peguei minha bebida e fui dar uma volta. Onde acabei por identificar Quatre... aos beijos com um estranho num canto escuro. Não que eu pudesse culpá-lo, afinal, aquela situação era parcialmente culpa minha.

E finalmente, lá estavam eles:

Duo estava dançando lentamente, a despeito da batida forte da música, movendo sensual e vagarosamente os quadris. Heero estava logo atrás, com o corpo colado ao dele, mãos fortes envolvendo-lhe a cintura, obviamente não dando a mínima para a música que estrondeava o local.

Meu amigo de trança parecia estar desfrutando completamente a atenção recebida. Meu outro amigo com instintos suicidas parecia deleitar-se com o contato com seu corpo. É, ninguém poderia negar a atração existente entre eles depois daquilo.

Já era hora! Os dois vinham naquele chove-mas-não-molha tempo demais. Era óbvio para a Terra, as Colônias – e o universo inteiro – de que _Duo_ era a razão para Heero nunca ter aceitado namorar Relena.

Continuei observando-os durante mais alguns minutos, sacudindo levemente minha cabeça ao compasso da música, fingindo estar aproveitando a festa. _Missão complet_...

CARAMBA, não acredito!

Calma aí. Eu esperava alguns passos de dança mais sexys, uns abraços e talvez até uma mão boba, mas eis que Duo simplesmente se virou e tascou um senhor beijo de língua no Heero. _Uau_ de novo.

― Cara... Era esse seu plano, não era? ― Wufei perguntou subitamente ao meu lado. Assenti com a cabeça, divertido.

― Está dando certo, ― ele constatou.

Nós dois sorrimos satisfeitos um para o outro.

*********** oOo **********

― E então? Divertiu-se ontem? ― perguntei a Quatre quando ele enfim apareceu para o café da manhã. Às dez horas. Era domingo, de forma que não tínhamos compromissos.

― Muito, mas provavelmente não tanto quanto nossos dois amigos, ― respondeu, brincalhão, enchendo uma xícara de café para si. ― Você viu Heero e Duo ontem à noite? Cacete, quase caí de costas com o susto."

― Como não ver? Eles não paravam de se beijar no banco de trás. ― Ainda deixei escapar em voz baixa: ― Eu nem sabia que o Heero sabia beijar.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

― Verdade! Estou feliz pelos dois! Falando neles... O Heero estava bêbado? Porque Duo e eu só tomamos uma dose de tequila cada um. ― o loiro sentou em frente a mim, e sem esperar realmente por uma resposta, passou manteiga numa torrada e começou calmamente a comer. ― Só espero que eles não inventem de fazer o mesmo tipo de acordo _brilhante_ que nós dois fizemos.

― Você não parecia sentir muito remorso ontem à noite, ― apontei, dando o melhor de mim para não demonstrar mágoa. Eu não tinha o direito.

― Ajudaria se eu dissesse que queria que ele fosse você? ― ele estava olhando diretamente para mim agora. Suspirei internamente. ― Trowa, foi ideia sua termos um _relacionamento aberto_. Você sabe que eu estarei aqui quando você quiser retomar de onde paramos.

Sorri ao ouvir isso, sabendo muito bem que era verdade. Eu já refletira muito sobre assumir um namoro com ele, mas não conseguiria fazê-lo no momento. Não havíamos tido a chance de aproveitar nossas adolescências e era mais do que justo – agora que vivíamos em tempos de paz – tentar compensar o tempo perdido. Queria que ele fizesse amigos, se divertisse, experimentasse coisas novas com pessoas novas. E... seria muito egoísmo meu admitir que queria isso para mim também? Eu nunca tive uma família, agora que tinha as pessoas em quem confiar e que podiam confiar em mim também, será que era errado desejar ter uma vida normal?

De qualquer maneira, a partir do sucesso da noite anterior, eu já estava com outros planos em mente.

*********** oOo **********

Saí para dar um passeio, clarear minha cabeça um pouco. Quando voltei, procurei Heero. Precisava falar com ele.

Bati na porta do seu quarto e esperei pelo 'Entre'. Entrei, sentando-me na cama, mesmo sem ter pedido permissão. Heero estava na escrivaninha, digitando no laptop. Nem sequer olhou para mim.

― Fazendo o quê? ― perguntei, puxando conversa educadamente.

― Trabalhos da faculdade, ― foi a resposta vaga típica.

― Sobre ontem à noite... ― comecei, mas fui interrompido.

― O que você me deu, exatamente? O que colocou na bebida? Era líquido? ― Ele se virou, focando completamente em mim agora.

Com a minha máscara indiferente bem colocada no lugar, retribuí seu olhar de forma firme, mas por dentro, eu estava me acabando de rir.

― Não vou dizer.

Fui fuzilado por seu olhar intenso.

― Você sabe que _não está_ arrependido de nada. ― Disso eu tinha certeza.

Ele estremeceu e desviou os olhos.

― Como foi? ― pressionei.

Heero ficou tão vermelho que parecia que ia explodir. Quase não pude controlar uma risadinha. Continuei encarando-o até que ele voltou os olhos novamente para mim e esperei. Demorou um pouco, mas lhe dar tempo sempre funcionava.

― Tudo bem, ― rendeu-se. ― Foi... ótimo. Inesperado. Intenso. Ele é... ― o ex-soldado perfeito encobriu o rosto com as mãos, lutando contra a vergonha de uma exposição daquelas. ― O que você me deu? ― sua voz soou abafada.

― Não importa. O importante é que você fez tudo o que fez porque _queria_ fazer.

Quase um minuto inteiro ainda se passou, antes dele assentir, acenando com a cabeça, bem devagar.

― Eu sei que você gosta dele, ― comecei, preocupado, pois ele parecia seriamente perdido. ― Não precisa ficar se angustiando com nada disso.

― Mas e quanto a ele? Sente algo por mim? ― Heero perguntou em voz baixa.

― Ele te beijou na frente de todas aquelas pessoas! ― Como um beijo daqueles podia ser uma coisa ruim? Saco, por que toda aquela lenga-lenga agora? ― É óbvio que ele sente algo por você!

― Eu estava drogado e ele, provavelmente, bêbado! ― explodiu.

Para ser sincero, eu duvidava que Duo estivesse bêbado – e Heero certamente duvidava daquilo também. Significava que estava inseguro sobre os sentimentos de Duo por ele. Heero... _inseguro._ Aquilo não era algo que você via todo dia.

― Heero. ― Respirei fundo. Nunca imaginara uma reação daquelas, o cara na minha frente era sempre tão confiante... ― Você precisa conversar com ele.

― Talvez, eu...

― Não. **Nada** de talvez. Você _precisa!_ ― Eu sabia que ele não era muito bom lidando com pessoas, mas precisava se decidir. Aquela situação não era justa nem para ele nem para Duo.

Na tela do laptop, uma página de anotações piscava. Aparentemente, estava registrando toda a sua programação de atividades durante a semana. Heero era maníaco por controle e organização – todos nós sabíamos: anotava tudo para nunca esquecer algo ou cometer um erro. Tinha fobia de cometer erros. O problema é que era humanamente impossível viver sem cometer erros.

_Trabalho para entregar na segunda, às 10h30; Avaliação psicológica mensal na terça, às 16h00; Palestra na quarta-feira às 14hs _(com um cara que não faço idéia quem era);_ Entrega do Relatório da palestra na quinta, às 08hs; Prova na sexta, às 09hs._

Certo, então ele realmente tinha trabalhos para fazer; eu deveria deixá-lo sozinho, para pensar em seus problemas. Bati de leve no ombro dele e saí do quarto.

Na ida para a cozinha, acabei por me encontrar com Duo vendo TV na sala de estar, devorando uma maçã. Isso me fez sorrir. Meu amigo de trança tinha ficado um pouco obcecado com a saúde naqueles dois últimos anos.

― Bom, já que consegui sobreviver a toda esta insanidade... ― ele comentou comigo em nosso primeiro dia depois do fim oficial do Incidente de Marimeia: ― ...quero ver quanto mais eu posso durar! ― terminou às gargalhadas e desde então, começou a cuidar melhor de si mesmo.

Joguei-me na poltrona, olhei para a tela – definitivamente, nada de interessante – e me voltei para Duo.

Seus olhos violetas encontraram-se com os meus.

― Que bicho tá pegando? ― ele perguntou, adivinhando que eu não estava lá para assistir a corrida de naves. Aquela era uma das coisas que tornavam a convivência com Duo muito fácil. Se você queria dar um tempo e ficar quieto, ele simplesmente te deixava em paz, mas quando você precisava de uma boa conversa, era o primeiro a puxar papo.

― Nada. ― _Terrível, Trowa! Você acabou de arruinar os esforços dele_.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e, tranqüilo, voltou o olhar à televisão. _Merda_, cadê o Quatre, quando eu precisava dele? Os dois estariam tagarelando sem parar, se o loiro estivesse ali.

― Quem 'tá ganhando? ― _Falando no diabo_. Meu quase-namorado jogou-se no sofá com Duo.

― Parece que os Maguanacs vão ganhar o Campeonato de novo este ano. Só espero que eles consigam se manter na liderança até cruzarem a linha final, ― Nosso amigo de L2 comentou. Aquela era uma oportunidade de ouro para observar a interação dos dois.

― Que ótimo! ― Quatre exclamou, entusiasmado. ― Quero muito ver a próxima corrida, que será a final. Já comprei até os ingressos.

― Massa, cara! E quando vai ser?

― Esta quarta, à noite. Sinto muita falta deles, não posso esperar para dar um abraço de urso gigante no Rashid!

― Opa, diga a eles que mandei um 'oi', certo?

― Por que você não vai comigo? ― Quatre perguntou a Duo. Sim, eu estou sendo totalmente ignorado aqui. ― Eles ficariam bem contentes em te ver!

― Bem, querer eu até queria, mas não vou poder. ― _Isso, Duo, por que você não pode ir?_ ― Vou ter uma prova infernal na quinta de manhã. ― E era exatamente aquilo que eu precisava ouvir.

― Trowa? ― Quatre me chamou. ― Você vai, não vai?

Ele não precisaria torcer meu braço.

― Lógico. E aposto que Wufei está doido para ir também. ― Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha loira, sem entender, e Duo fez uma cara de _'não acredito'_. Nosso amigo chinês nunca tinha se mostrado 'doido' por nada, claro, mas eu teria que convencê-lo a ir de qualquer jeito.

Afinal, havia um limite para o que eu poderia fazer por aqueles dois, o resto era com eles.

*********** oOo **********

― Ah vamos, venha com a gente, Duo, ― Quatre insistia. ― Última chance!

― Desculpa, pessoal, mas desta vez não vai dar mesmo, ― o ex-piloto de trança desculpou-se de novo. ― Tenho uma prova horrível amanhã de manhã. Nem ferrando vou viajar duas horas numa nave espacial só para ver uma corrida e depois voltar, tendo que estudar.

― Droga, é, eu sei... ― Quatre resignou-se enfim. ― Tem razão. Beleza, fique e tenha uma ótima e entediante noite estudando.

Palhaço como sempre, Duo nos mostrou a língua e foi para a cozinha.

― E você, Heero? Topa ir? ― Meu loiro perguntou, ao entrarmos na sala e darmos com Heero lá.

De imediato olhei para ele, encarando-o, fuzilando-o com o olhar. _Não ouse aceitar!,_ eu estava lhe ordenando com meus olhos verdes. Os azuis dele me encararam, confusos.

― Eu... não posso, ― foi a resposta que deu a Quatre, de chofre.

Acho que ele finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando viu Duo sair da cozinha com toda a pinta de que não iria sair conosco para lugar algum, porque aí foi a vez _dele _querer me fuzilar. Os olhos prussianos me disseram: _"Vou te matar!" _

Dei de ombros.

― É melhor que esse seu plano funcione, ― Wufei murmurou para mim enquanto nos despedíamos dos dois.

Homem de pouca fé.

*********** oOo **********

Era uma tarde de quarta-feira. Quatre, Wufei, e eu estávamos a caminho do Espaçoporto para irmos assistir à corrida dos Maguanacs na C-BL534, a Colônia Espacial vizinha. Eu havia dito a meu amigo oriental que era só dizer sim a um convite de Quatre, que ele ganharia uma viagem e um jantar de graça. Não havia sido tão difícil convencê-lo a vir conosco, no fim das contas.

Eu estava me ausentando da casa por algumas horas, mas não iria desprevenido.

Nossa casa é mais monitorada do que o Palácio de Relena. Existem câmeras de vídeo por todo lado, para que assim as benevolentes autoridades possam manter os olhos da Lei nos ex-terroristas. Ou seja: nós. Eles haviam prometido não intervir em nossas vidas nem invadir nossa privacidade – a menos que fosse extremamente necessário (traduzindo: se nós nos comportássemos de uma maneira extremamente suspeita ou tentássemos construir um novo Gundam na garagempara levantes rebeldes ou algo do tipo, por exemplo). Nunca demos a mínima para esta exigência, uma vez que estávamos _sendo pagos_ para freqüentarmos uma faculdade e viver iguais às pessoas comuns (traduzindo: sem explodir naves, robôs, Colônias, etc.).

Gostando ou não, precisamos agradecer a Relena por isso: ela fora nossa verdadeira defensora quanto a termos uma segunda chance de viver em sociedade. Desta forma, nossos benfeitores decidiram acomodar todos nós em uma mesma casa, numa Colônia bastante agradávelcom ótimas faculdades... e uma força policial de peso. A tal avaliação psicológica mensal já não nos aborrecia mais, virara algo quase rotineiro.

A rede de espionagem mixuruca implantada para tomar conta de nós era tão ridiculamente fácil de se invadir quanto roubar doce de uma criança, assim os carinhas que nos monitoravam só viam e ouviam o que nós queríamos, basicamente. Aproveitando a deixa, eu tinha configurado meu celular com os dispositivos da tal rede.

Antes de conectar definitivamente a rede de câmeras de vídeo ao meu celular, minha consciência ainda me alfinetou, fazendo-me lembrar que eu não tinha um motivo real para me meter nas vidas de meus amigos desse jeito (fora não ter nada melhor para fazer, claro). _Mas o que posso dizer?_ A faculdade não era, nem de longe, desafiadora. Além disso, sou um ex-piloto Gundam... tenho o direito de fazer loucuras às vezes.

Depois de conferir que poderia ver com clareza a nossa sala de estar – onde Heero estava – cozinha, garagem e corredores pelo sistema interno das câmeras, coloquei o celular no bolso da minha jaqueta, sem esperanças de algo acontecesse por um certo tempo ainda. Duo provavelmente estaria no quarto dele – não pude vê-lo em lugar algum.

*********** oOo **********

Tirei uma soneca durante a viagem até chegarmos na C-BL534. Fomos dar uma volta, mas não tinha nada muito interessante para se ver nos arredores do estádio, assim paramos num café para comermos algo.

― Muito bem, ― Quatre começou, enquanto esperávamos nossos pedidos por bolinhos e café chegarem. ― O que você espera que aconteça, deixando os dois sozinhos, Trowa?

― Não é como se fosse a primeira vez, ― Wufei acrescentou. ― Eles já ficaram sozinhos antes.

Nossa comida e bebidas foram entregues.

― Eu seim ― respondi. ― Mas, depois do que aconteceu entre eles na boate, dessa vez é diferente. Espero que conversem, pelo menos. ― _O__u Heero enlouqueceria_.

― Ficarei feliz pelos dois, desde que esta maluquice romântica não me envolva, ― Wufei declarou, tomando um gole do seu cappuccino.

Quatre deu uma risada, enquanto se preparava para comer seu pedaço de bolo de morango.

― Ora, Wufei, não seja ranzinza. Eles são nossos amigos. Merecem um ao outro. Quer dizer, eu realmente não consigo imaginar o Heero namorando outro cara, sério.

― E o Duo? ― Perguntei só por desencargo de consciência.

― Nah, o Duo poderia ficar com qualquer pessoa que quisesse num piscar de olhos com aquele carisma todo que ele tem. Mas ele tem dificuldade quando o assunto é confiar em outras pessoas. Vocês sabem o quanto é difícil fazê-lo falar de si mesmo... ― Chang e eu assentimos, concordando. ― Eles só precisam de alguém que entenda pelo que cada um passou e, caramba, acho que dariam um casal fofo!

― Claro, claro, definitivamente, este é o melhor de todos os argumentos, ― Wufei escarneceu.

Eu tive que sorrir.

O meu loiro também sorriu, indiferente ao azedume do outro.

― E daí? Eu realmente acredito que eles se dariam perfeitamente bem se ficassem juntos. Eram uma dupla imbatível durante a guerra.

― Isso não tem nada a ver com...

― Quer saber? ― interrompi um possível discurso sobre honra de nosso guerreiro chinês. ― Eu também acredito nisso, Quatre.

Olhos negros reviraram em suas órbitas, mas os verde-azulados a minha frente se tornaram carinhosos. _Oh-Oh... Heero e Duo, meus amigos, é melhor que vocês dois não estraguem a coisa toda_.

*********** oOo **********

Dirigimo-nos ao estádio para encontrarmos bons lugares. Assistimos aos anúncios, o mini-show da banda, a apresentação das líderes de torcida, a entrada dos competidores e a contagem regressiva. As luzes verdes acenderam, as naves aceleraram e a corrida começou – pensei que iria ficar surdo com a gritaria da multidão – e logo eles estavam longe de nossas vistas. Só conseguíamos acompanhar as manobras feitas pelos veículos por meio de uma enorme tela, pelo menos até que eles passassem por nós novamente.

Ô tédio.

Coloquei um fone nos ouvidos e abri meu aplicativo particular do celular, bem a tempo de ver Duo entrando na sala de estar para sentar próximo a Heero no sofá. Sinceramente, eu torcia para que aquilo acabasse sendo mais interessante do que a bendita da corrida.

Os dois permaneceram calados por mais uns longos momentos, então Duo agarrou o controle remoto da TV e eu pude ver seus dedos trocando os canais.

― E aí? Quer ver alguma coisa em especial? ― Consegui distinguir a voz de Duo, em meio aos berros e gritos de incentivo ao meu redor.

Heero só deu de ombros e permaneceu calado, fazendo-me ter vontade de lhe dar um murro. _Fale alguma coisa, seu tapado!_

― Oba, está passando M.A.S.H.! ― Duo exclamou, empolgado, momentaneamente esquecido do companheiro mudo ao seu lado.

_O quê?_ Oh, sim. Lembrei de ter assistido a um episódio daquela série com ele. Pense numa ironia: um ex-terrorista que gostava de assistir uma série de tv de humor negro cujo roteiro eram justamente os bastidores de uma guerra.

Eu vi Heero respirar fundo... mas ainda assim não fazer nada.

Voltei rapidamente minha atenção para a corrida. Os carros estavam terminando outra volta. Wufei assistia a tudo com um olhar paciente de dar dó, enquanto Quatre pulava e torcia como todos os demais.

― 'Tá pensando tanto assim em quê? ― ouvi a voz de Duo outra vez. Quando olhei, ele tinha se virado, mudando de posição no sofá para ficar de frente a Heero.

Novamente aquele jeito de ser de Duo de que eu falara antes, e eu podia jurar que ele conseguia sentir o nervosismo de Heero. Inferno, _eu _sentia o nervosismo dele e estava a quilômetros de distância!

― Nada, eu... ― Heero parou, endireitou-se e também enfrentou Duo. ― Precisamos conversar.

― Você 'tá super sério, deve ser importante. ― O rapaz de olhos violetas tirou uma com ele. ― Mas desde quando você não é sério?

― Aquela noite... na boate, ― o ex-soldado perfeito ignorou a piadinha, como já era de se esperar. ― Eu preciso saber se o que fizemos significou alguma coisa.

Acho que Duo ficou em estado de choque com pergunta brusca, na lata. Ele ficou lá, congelado e de boca aberta por alguns segundos.

― Hã... Caramba, eu... ― ele pigarreou, ainda incerto. ― Como assim? O que você quer que eu diga?

Os ombros do ex-piloto 01 caíram.

― A verdade.

A esta altura, ambos estavam olhando diretamente um para o outro. Duo parecia hipnotizado, enquanto Heero, lentamente, aproximava-se mais dele.

― Significou... muito, ― o rapaz de trança sussurrou milésimos de segundos antes dos lábios dele serem cobertos pelos de Heero.

OK. A partir dali, não dava mais a mínima pela corrida. Minha pequena tela de celular tinha ficado _muito mais_ interessante.

Heero pressionou o corpo de Duo contra o braço do sofá. Vi dois pares de mãos ansiosas tateando, apertando, procurando. Era hora de desligar o celular? Puta merda, eu estava invadindo a privacidade de meus amigos!

― Quatre! ― gritei por cima do ombro. ― Quantas voltas ainda?

― Dez! ― Ele respondeu sem olhar para mim, olhos colados na tela imensa.

Não foi uma escolha difícil. Voltei para meu voyeurismo. As coisas estavam pegando fogo na sala de estar.

Uma das mãos de Heero deslizou para as costas de Duo, ficando fora de minha visão, mas logo imaginei o que ele estava fazendo, por causa do gemido que eu ouvi. Já as mãos de Duo, por sua vez, enfiaram-se por baixo da camisa do ex-soldado, e logo começaram a puxá-la para fora.

Inclinando a cabeça para baixo e beijando o pescoço e o tórax de Duo, Heero ia abrindo a camisa do outro botão por botão, lentamente, até que meu amigo de trança perdeu a paciência, decidindo rasgar a bendita.

Agora eu podia ver as costas de Heero, mas não o tórax nu de Duo. _Vamos, cara, só um pouquinho para o lado, vamos... _

― O que você está vendo aí? ― uma cabeça apareceu por cima do meu ombro.

Wufei.

― Cacet...! ― Ele calou-se no ato.

Me virei para ver o porquê, mas ele olhou ao nosso redor, como se tentando ser discreto, disfarçou, agarrou meu outro fone e colocou-o no ouvido.

Eu escondi um sorriso e voltei minha atenção à cena para lá de quente que acontecia na nossa sala de estar.

As calças de do ex-piloto 02 já estavam arriadas na metade de suas pernas. _Menino, isso é que é rapidez!_ A cabeça de Heero estava inclinada mais para baixo, pairando à altura – com toda certeza – do pênis de Duo.

Eu engoli em seco, em expectativa, sentindo a respiração de Wufei, próxima ao meu pescoço mais acelerada pela mesma razão.

Mas meu querido ex-piloto 02 puxou o outro moreno para cima pelos cabelos, para que assim pudessem voltar a se beijar. Ambos continuaram a roçar os baixo-ventres um no outro, enquanto Duo se ocupava em tirar o resto da roupa de Heero.

Quando o meio-japonês estava completamente nu, eles pararam e se separaram por um segundo.

― Quer mesmo ir até o fim? ― Heero arquejou. ― Comigo?

_Hein? Que porra era aquilo?! Não! Não lhe dê tempo para pensar ou ele pode desistir! _

― O fato de eu estar pelado e duro debaixo de você ainda te deixa com alguma dúvida? ― o sarcasmo derramou-se pela voz de Duo.

Eles se encararam durante mais alguns segundos. _Vamos, Amante Perfeito, nos dê logo o que estamos querendo! _

― Heero? ― Duo perguntou, num tom de piadinha: ― Estou esperando.

Eu nunca vi um homem se mover tão rápido. Num segundo Heero tinha pulado do sofá e subia correndo a escada para o primeiro andar na velocidade da luz.

Eu ofeguei e Wufei prendeu o fôlego.

Duo aproveitou para finalmente se livrar de vez de sua calça jeans e enfim nós dois pudemos vê-lo nu em toda sua glória. Eu deveria me sentir culpado por ficar duro e desejar o futuro namorado do meu melhor amigo? Caralho, o estilo de vida saudável dele realmente valia a pena: a boa alimentação e os exercícios tinham esculpido o corpo esguio e ao mesmo tempo forte dando-lhe um físico muito, muito excitante. Heero, seu filho da puta sortudo.

Eu estava realmente feliz por ele – pelos dois, na verdade – mas agora estava excitado no meio de uma multidão e com um chinês violento respirando como se fosse hiperventilar no meu pescoço. Não sei o que eu daria para estar sozinho num banheiro naquele exato momento.

Em segundos, Heero estava de volta ao sofá com um tubo característico nas mãos. Duo riu e separou as pernas para acomodá-lo.

Não me pergunte se aquela seria a primeira vez dos dois – não faço a mínima idéia.

Heero se posicionou, levando seu membro enrijecido – coberto de lubrificante – e inclinando os quadris mais para baixo, parando ao chegar em sua entrada. _Entre logo de uma vez!, _pensei. Aparentemente, Duo sentiu a mesma urgência. Suas pernas envolveram-se firmemente na cintura de Heero, puxando-o para si ao mesmo tempo em que ergueu os quadris. Os gemidos de ambos ecoaram altos em nossos ouvidos com fone.

Tenho certeza que gemi também. E alto. Num piscar de olhos, Quatre olhava por cima do meu outro ombro.

― O que vocês estão olhando aí?

Houve aquele segundo em que ficamos os três congelados, sem dizer nada, num silêncio constrangedor. Wufei e eu ainda escutamos mais gemidos de nossos amigos.

― Não acredito! Eu trago vocês para assistirem a melhor corrida do ano, e vocês preferem ficar vendo filme pornô no celular!? ― berrou ele.

Um silêncio súbito tomou conta do espaço ao nosso redor. Acho que todos dentro do estádio devem ter ouvido a explosão indignada do meu loiro. Juro como ouvi risadas aqui e ali.

― Mas... Espere aí... ― Quatre prestou atenção. ― Oh, Alá... São o...

Sem conseguirmos impedir, ficamos os três parados feito estátuas, assistindo Heero mover os quadris para frente e para trás, estocando Duo com tudo o que tinha, e este gemendo e gritando, tentando acompanhar o ritmo frenético do outro moreno.

Foi quando eu comecei a captar os comentários provenientes das pessoas ao nosso redor: alguém na multidão gritou _"São os pilotos Gundam!"_, seguido por um _"Alguém falou pornô?"_ e um histérico _"Eu quero um autógrafo!"_ O primeiro de muitos, na verdade.

De repente, eu tive um péssimo pressentimento.

As duas cabeças emperiquitadas no meu ombro sumiram e quase que imediatamente, alguém já batia no meu ombro.

― Posso tirar uma foto? ― uma moça me pediu com educação, mas por mero reflexo, porque no mesmo instante um flash de luz explodiu na minha cara, sem que ela esperasse, de fato, meu consentimento. Meus amigos também estavam sendo importunados da mesma forma.

Num piscar de olhos, fomos cercados por fãs e por não-fãs. Sério, eu achava que ninguém mais se importava conosco, após tanto tempo. Além do mais, já estávamos sentados ali há mais de uma hora – e só agora eles nos notavam?

― Cadê os outros dois pilotos? ― um carinha nos perguntou, segundos antes de ser empurrado por outros na multidão e praticamente me atropelar, quase me derrubando... e fazendo meu celular voar da minha mão.

Wufei, Quatre, e eu vimos tudo em câmara lenta – pânico e desespero estampados em nossos rostos.

― NÃO! ― Quatre conseguiu gritar, enquanto disparamos no meio das pessoas para tentar pegar o celular que cairia em meio às arquibancadas mais abaixo e salvar o que poderia arruinar a reputação dos lendários heróis da Guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias (ou os _terroristas psicóticos_, como diriam alguns).

Vi um grupo bastante suspeito se aglomerando mais abaixo e meus instintos enlouqueceram. Corri para lá, metendo-me no meio deles, empurrando todos que estavam na minha frente, na tentativa de me aproximar do filho da puta que estava segurando meu celular. Arranquei-lhe da mão, sem me importar com desculpas.

O que vi na tela, porém, quase me fez chorar:

**~ _Mensagem enviada ~ _**

Isso mesmo.

Naquele exato instante, alguém, em algum lugar desta Colônia, da Terra ou da Galáxia... Tinha recebido o vídeo de Heero e Duo transando.

Eu era um homem morto.

Continua... \o/

**Comentário Tradutora Illy-chan****:** faltaram aqui avisos do tipo: 'Situações que farão seu coração pular boca afora', ou um mais explícito: 'Proibida para cardíacos'. Algo assim, sabe, Dona Aryam? XDDD

.

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

Você acabou de ler: **Scandal / Escândalo (Cap. 01)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

Bath House (Kracken)

Conforts: Man Down (Kracken)

Glow (Kracken)

In Your Eyes (Trixie)

Lost Vows (Trixie)

Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca)

Pet (Trixie)

Rattlesnakes (Trixie)

Sweet Dreams (Babaca)

Scandal (Aryam McAllyster)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Trust (Babaca)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

Jornada (Aryam)

He Promissed (CJMarie)

Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring)

Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken)

Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula)

Nightmares (Merula)

Trowa's Mission (Merula)

Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


	3. Scandal - Cap 02

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Scandal, _por Aryam McAllyster – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:**Aryam McAllyster

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan H. Wakai

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Comédia, Drama.

**Casais:** 1x2 (ficam juntos), 3x4 ainda se resolvendo.

**Censura: **Nada de corações fracos por aqui, hein?

**Avisos:** Lemon, sensacionalismo, palavrões, narração em primeira pessoa: Trowa.

**Clichês Utilizados:** Afrodisíaco, os rapazes morando todos juntos num único lugar, dança sensual (se é que _dançar_ se enquadra nesta categoria), amigos casamenteiros, vouyerismo.

**Retratações:** a série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

**Nota da Tradutora****: ** fanfic participante do "Everything Old is New Again" (Tudo que é antigo, volta a ser novo), do site Moments or Rapture da sharona, na Categoria "Heero & Duo story", em 2010.

.

* * *

**SCANDAL **

_**Escândalo! **_

**Por Aryam McAllyster **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 02**

.

Não precisa ser um gênio para adivinhar o que aconteceu no dia seguinte.

Eu esperava por minha sentença de morte sentado resignadamente na poltrona de nossa sala de estar (não sentaria no sofá de jeito nenhum). Tinha acordado muito cedo, bebido uma simples xícara de café e bom... me sentado lá. Sim, eu estava preocupado _demais_ com os efeitos colaterais.

Heero desceu a escada com um ar... bastante satisfeito. Ele acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso discreto ao me ver e dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde passou um tempo – tomando seu café, provavelmente – e depois foi para o escritório.

Pelo horário, Quatre e Wufei também já deveriam ter descido, mas acho que devem estar bem escondidos dentro dos quartos. Bom para eles.

Alguns minutos depois, foi Duo quem apareceu, me cumprimentou e foi para a varanda. Fechei os olhos, resignado, e comecei a contar.

5, 4, 3, 2... 1.

― **CAMBADA DE FILHOS DA PUTA!** ― foi o sinal.

E um Duo enlouquecido invadiu a casa feito um furacão, furioso, o rosto vermelho de ira. Olhos violetas procuraram e acharam a vítima mais próxima: eu.

― **QUE PORRA É ESSA?!** ― Exigiu saber, praticamente esfregando o jornal na minha cara.

Na primeira página, havia uma foto de Quatre, Wufei e eu, inutilmente tentando esconder nossos rostos – reconheci o cenário de fundo como sendo o do estádio – e uma imagem muito maior de Heero e Duo... transando no sofá. Ainda trazia um infame comentário _'Piloto Zero Um ainda na __**"**__ativa!__**" '**_ na foto.

Alertado pela explosão de fúria do amante, Heero adentrou a sala para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo. Sem uma única palavra, braço trêmulo, Duo lhe passou o jornal. Ele encarou as notícias, estupefato, durante quase um minuto inteiro, a mão livre abrindo e fechando em punho.

Quando meu amigo de olhos azuis enfim largou o jornal, eu o peguei antes que caísse no chão.

A manchete, em legras garrafais, dizia:

'_**Heero Yuy troca a Princesa Cor-de-Rosa pelo infame Deus da Morte.' **_

"_Ontem, o mundo viu-se chocado por um vídeo caseiro com cenas explícitas de sexo com dois dos heróis de guerra mais famosos que se tem notícia: Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell, espionados pelos outros ex-pilotos Gundam Trowa Barton, Quatre R. Winner e Chang Wufei, foram – aparentemente sem saber – filmados em um momento muito íntimo". _

"_Após posar como namorado oficial ao lado da Vice-Ministra Relena Peacecraft em inúmeros eventos nos últimos dois anos, Heero Yuy afinal mostrou suas verdadeiras inclinações sexuais ao trocar a jovem embaixadora pelo parceiro de guerra Duo Maxwell, nativo da problemática Colônia L2 e mais conhecido como o Deus da Morte". _

A 'reportagem' continuava, insinuando o quanto Heero enganara a Terra, as Colônias, enfim, a Galáxia inteira, fingindo ser o 'Príncipe Encantado num corcel branco' _(na boa: estava mais para 'assassino num Gundam branco', mas quem entendia a imprensa?)_ para terminar sendo reconhecido como um exibicionista pervertido... e gay. Ainda sugeria que ele tinha usado Relena para ser perdoado pelos crimes de guerra, e que ela era o real motivo para ele – e todos nós – nunca termos sido julgados pela Corte Penal Interplanetária. Quando o repórter cansou de insultar nosso famoso 'líder', começou a comparar Relena com Duo. Afinal, como Heero pudera escolher um moleque de rua de L2, órfão, ao invés de uma verdadeira princesa de sangue azul?

Eu senti vontade de vomitar. E não conseguia sequer imaginar o que os dois à minha frente estavam sentindo naquele instante.

Heero era, sem dúvida, o mais conhecido de nós cinco. Ele trabalhara como guarda-costas oficial de Relena durante mais de um ano, depois do fim da guerra – assim, fora o que estivera mais exposto em relação à mídia. Circulavam muitas fofocas sobre ele e o seu relacionamento com ela; o universo inteiro praticamente acreditava que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que se casassem.

― Maldição...! ― xingou Duo. ― O que vamos fazer agora?

Heero balançou a cabeça.

― Em primeiro lugar, como isso aconteceu? ― Seus olhos azuis gelados fixaram-se em mim.

Engoli em seco, respirei fundo... e expliquei tudo para eles. Enquanto eu falava, Duo lia a matéria do jornal; estava óbvio, pelo estreitar dos seus olhos e pela forma como evitava olhar para nós dois que sua fúria só aumentava.

― Para quê envolver Relena nesta maldita confusão? Canalhas sensacionalistas! ― Ele rosnou.

― Eu sinto muito. ― Murmurei, sentindo-me um lixo.

― É melhor não aparecermos em público. ― Heero pediu a Duo. ― Pelo menos até a poeira baixar.

Para justificar sua decisão, ele ligou a televisão, onde imediatamente apareceu outra vez a cena dos dois no sofá. A apresentadora do programa falava sobre o _"Escândalo Sexual dos Pilotos Gundam"_. Saiu trocando vários canais... e todos eles pareciam falar unicamente sobre a mesma coisa.

Sério... Não havia nada mais acontecendo no restante do universo para se falar não? É... Nada como cutucar a ferida – e com o dedo do Heavyarms.

― Desligue essa droga! ― Duo exclamou e foi prontamente atendido.

Continuamos sentados num silêncio sufocante. Eu não ouvia nada escada acima. Se bem que já esperava: Quatre com certeza esperaria por uma oportunidade perfeita para se desculpar e Wufei simplesmente não iria querer se ver metido naquela confusão.

Passados alguns minutos, me levantei, hesitei um pouco e saí da sala, subindo para o primeiro andar, decidindo deixá-los sozinhos para conversarem. Antes de fechar a porta do meu quarto, pude ouvir suas vozes.

Eu havia levado anos para conseguir uma família... e tinha estragado tudo na velocidade da luz. O arrependimento pesava em minha consciência, mas não iria simplesmente ficar sentado aqui lamentando o que tinha feito enquanto deixava meus amigos serem alvos daquele escândalo.

Abrindo meu laptop, comecei a caçar sistematicamente todos os sites com aquele maldito vídeo postado na Web, fechando-os, certificando-me de apagar todo e qualquer rastro dele. Levei horas, afinal, na internet, é praticamente impossível apagar 100% dos vestígios de algo que se espalha, mas pelo menos as fontes principais de divulgação daquele vídeo desgraçado eu arruinei sem dúvida.

**~~ o.O.o ~~**

A manhã já ia quase no fim quando ouvi a campainha. Receoso que fosse algum repórter metido a curioso burlando a segurança, desci para o térreo, para ajudar caso fosse preciso.

Heero atendeu a porta – após checar pelo interfone para ter certeza de quem seria o visitante – e Relena Peacecraft em pessoa entrou, apressada. Atrás dela, lá fora, nos portões, agitando máquinas fotográficas, dezenas de _paparazzis_ tentavam furar o bloqueio dos seus enormes guarda-costas, que guardavam o caminho de sua limusine rosa berrante até nossa porta.

― Olá, rapazes. ― Ela nos cumprimentou. ― Acho que já é hora de termos uma conversa de adultos.

Dito isso, esperou todos nós nos reunirmos na sala de estar, permanecendo de pé à nossa frente.

― Em primeiro lugar... ― ela começou, olhando para Duo e Heero: ― Sem camisinha, rapazes? Vocês são modelos para milhares de adolescentese jovens lá fora.

Tenho certeza de que ela tentou descontrair o ambiente, pois os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se e Duo ficou vermelho.

― E vocês? ― Ela voltou-se para mim, Quatre e Wufei: ― Como puderam fazer isto com os dois?

― Não foi de propósito! ― Quatre explicou apressadamente.

― Certo, não importa; o estrago já foi feito mesmo. ― A Vice-Ministra suspirou. ― Já pediram desculpas? ― perguntou como se fosse uma mãe.

Eu assenti, em silêncio; Quatre e Wufei murmuraram um _"Eu sinto muito"_ para nossos amigos.

― Se fosse eu... ― ela continuou: ― Jogaria um processo em cima de vocês sem dó, mas como sei de tudo o que já passaram juntos, aposto que essa foi uma grande brincadeira de mal gosto que deu muito errado no final.

Estava feliz por ela estar entendendo as coisas daquela maneira. Eu nunca sabia o que esperar dela. Relena sentou-se na beirada da mesa, acabando com a pose de mulher despreocupada que estava ostentando.

― Eu vim ver vocês, mas principalmente, Heero e Duo. Como estão se sentindo?

Heero baixou a cabeça; Duo desviou o olhar.

― Será que vocês poderiam conversar comigo? ― A voz dela tremeu, denunciando uma nota de súplica. ― Por favor? Porque eu nunca fui tão humilhada assim em toda minha vida. ― Os olhos de tom azul-esverdeado dela ficaram marejados de lágrimas.

― Relena... ― Heero sussurrou.

― Me desculpe, Lena. ― Duo se desculpou sem precisar e, levantando-se, a abraçou. Ela retribuiu o abraço, mas logo desfez o contato, afastando-o gentilmente.

― Vocês não tem que me pedir desculpas por nada! ― exclamou, agitada. ― E sim, aqueles urubus nojentos da mídia!

Uau.

Relena Peacecraft, ex-Rainha do Mundo, hoje Vice-Ministra da União da Esfera Terrestre e das Colônias, modelo de perfeição feminina... xingando. Chocante.

― Como podem tratá-los desta maneira?! ― Ela argumentou com Duo, parecendo lutar para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem. ― Você é um herói de guerra, pelo amor de Deus!

― Relena... ― Duo tentou, mas foi interrompido na hora.

― E daí se ele escolheu você ao invés de mim? ― De súbito, a fachada de indignação rachou. Relena desabafou. ― Contanto que você o faça feliz, é isso o que me importa! ― Conseguiu terminar, as faces já molhadas com as primeiras lágrimas.

Nenhum de nós soube o que fazer. Relena continuou segurando firmemente o pulso de Duo, não permitindo que ele se afastasse até o choro parar.

**~~ o.O.o ~~**

Acompanhamos Relena até a entrada, sendo ofuscados pela enxurrada de flashes à distância no momento em que abrimos a porta. Os seguranças de terno fizeram um excelente trabalho ao escoltar a Vice-Ministra até a limusine.

Assim que a limosine passou pelos portões, o videofone tocou e Duo, suspirando, atendeu-o, sem ligar a opção de vídeo.

― Que gentil de sua parte me convidar para participar de seu programa de entrevistas. ― Ironizou ele, fingindo doçura. ― Realmente... Não, não tem nada que eu mais queira nesta vida do que ficar falando na televisão para toda a galáxia sobre como é ter um vídeo meu fazendo sexo solto na internet! ― explodiu, praticamente esmagando o telefone em sua base.

― Ei, caras! Vejam isto aqui! ― Wufei nos chamou, segurando o controle remoto.

Uma passeata – composta por garotas, em sua maioria, – portando faixas e cartazes onde se lia _'Heróis merecem respeito!', 'Eu _(imagem de um coração)_ o Amor-Gundam!'_, ou _'Limonada para todos!'_ (Esse juro que não entendi) e a minha favorita: _'Nós apoiamos 1x2x1!'_, lotavam a grande tela de televisão.

E nos deixaram paralisados em frente ao aparelho.

Quatre escondeu um sorrisinho sacana com as mãos – mais para salvar sua própria pele do que por respeito aos nossos amigos – uma vez que a postura de Heero naquele momento não poderia ser mais assassina. Com os olhos azuis fuzilando a tela, ele parecia estar a ponto de quebrar a televisão. Mas, pelo contrário, ele voltou seu surto de violência às câmeras de segurança espalhadas pela sala, arrancando-as dos seus pontos estratégicos das paredes e não sossegando até transformá-las, uma a uma, em dezenas de pedaços.

O maldito telefone começou a tocar de novo.

― Ok, Ok, isso já está ficando fora de controle. ― Duo andou de costas na direção do aparelho, tomando cuidado para não ser atingido pelos pedaços de equipamentos voando para todo o lado enquanto o resto de nós assistia ao surto de fúria do ex-Zero Um.

Certifiquei-me de imitar meu amigo de trança e também sair do caminho dos estilhaços.

― _**ALÔ!**_ ― Nosso amigo de trança vociferou com quem estava ao outro lado. Quase imediatamente, o ouvimos mudar de tom, indo para um bem conhecido nosso e que em geral prenunciava problemas – com letras maiúsculas:

― Oh, bem, veja: depois de uma consideração muito cuidadosa, chegamos ao consenso de que seria melhor desativar o sistema de vigilância interno. ― Dois segundos de silêncio. ― Não, não. Nós realmente tivemos uma reunião e discutimos o problema. Sim, isso mesmo. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, **VÁ PRO INFERNO, PORRA! **

Desta vez, ele arrancou o fio da parede.

Após estes momentos tensos, nós cinco tentamos manter o ambiente o mais tranquilo possível, dando o nosso melhor para agir de forma normal como se aquele fosse um dia qualquer, ignorando o barulho cada vez mais crescente lá fora. Wufei ligou o aparelho de som, colocando uma música instrumental ambiente; aquilo ajudou para relaxar – ao menos para mim.

Eu peguei um livro e sentei num canto da sala de estar. Quatre fez chá e sentou ao meu lado; Wufei logo se juntou a ele. Após toda a quebradeira, Heero foi para o escritório, mas manteve a porta aberta. Duo ligou o vídeo game, onde ao menos ali poderia descontar a sua raiva, explodindo coisas livremente. Era como se todos nós quiséssemos ficar próximos uns dos outros, acho que precisávamos de companhia.

**~~ o.O.o ~~**

Já era noite quando nossa campainha tocou uma vez mais. Trocamos olhares preocupados, tentando decidir silenciosamente quem atenderia a porta, mas Heero resolveu isso, saindo do escritório e atendendo os restos do interfone.

Quando ele abriu a porta, Lady Une apareceu. Homens com o uniforme dos Preventers ladeavam-na e vigiavam o perímetro. Ela adentrou nossa casa, confiante. Estava de óculos – o que já era um mau sinal.

Novamente, estávamos na sala de estar, no sofá, como crianças que fizeram algo errado esperando para receberem seu castigo.

― Então vocês decidiram que seria uma ótima ideia destruir as câmeras de segurança interna. ― Começou ela, devagar.

Nós cinco assentimos com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

Lady Une suspirou e nos encarou.

― Nós também concordamos. ― Ela finalmente disse.

Ergui a cabeça, sem demonstrar minha surpresa.

― Tivemos uma reunião de emergência na Sede dos Preventers sobre nossa vigilância cerrada em cima de vocês. ― Une explicou. ― E chegamos a uma decisão razoável... ― deu uma tossidinha irônica. ― Decidimos revisar a situação de vocês, com base em tudo o que aconteceu mais cedo, mas... Yuy facilitou bastante nossa decisão.

Sorri internamente, imaginando como deve ter sido assustador para o operador do outro lado da câmera ver um ex-piloto gundam surtado de fúria tentando chegar até ele pela lente.

― E agora? ― Quatre perguntou.

― Não haverá mais nenhum sistema de vigilância...

― Finalmente! ― Duo a interrompeu.

Lady Une limpou a garganta e continuou:

― Mas vocês terão que ir ao psicólogo duas vezes por mês.

Eu poderia viver com isso.

― Por quanto tempo mais esse controle vai continuar? Porque não podem simplesmente nos deixar viver em paz? ― Duo reclamou.

A Comandante dos Preventers mostrou-se um pouco surpresa com o questionamento. Aposto que ela nunca nos viu como seres humanos reais, somente como perigosos terroristas.

― Bem... Vocês precisam entender nossas preocupações, Duo.

― Mas isso é muito injusto! ― Quatre tomou a dianteira.

Eu não conseguia entender bem porque estavam reclamando; quero dizer, eles – o Governo – nos sustentavam; porque que eu me rebelaria contra eles?

― Lutamos pela paz, a guerra acabou, os Gundam foram destruídos, mas nós ainda temos que continuar vivendo debaixo da vigilância de vocês!

― Foram vocês que fizeram a população da terra nos temer! ― Wufei completou.

O que era isto? Um motim?

― Sabemos muito bem que não querem nos perder de vista para poderem nos integrar aos Preventers quando alcançarmos a maioridade.

_Até tu, Heero?_ Sim, eu também desconfiava daquilo, mas não me importava muito. Eles não poderiam nos obrigar a entrar para os Preventers – e mesmo que o fizessem, não poderia ser tão ruim.

Talvez eu esteja entendendo as coisas de forma leve demais por aqui.

A mulher a nossa frente olhou para cada um de nós e respirou fundo.

― Se é assim que se sentem... ― ela considerou. ― Vou sugerir ao Conselho para que possamos liberar vocês da vigilância de forma definitiva quando terminarem a faculdade.

Duo abriu a boca para dar-lhe uma resposta bem ácida, mas eu o cortei.

― Obrigado. ― Eu disse. _Entendia_ por que eles não confiavam totalmente em nós, por isso mesmo não queria meu amigo de trança irritando a mulher que estava com nosso futuro nas mãos.

― Muito bem. Agora que este ponto foi resolvido, a primeira coisa que temos com que nos preocupar é com o vídeo. ― A sala ficou silenciosa feito um túmulo. ― Precisamos destruí-lo.

― Isso já foi feito. ― Nós cinco declaramos ao mesmo tempo. Pelo jeito, não fui o único que passou o dia exterminando aquela praga.

Ela tirou os óculos e nos deu um pequeno sorriso de compreensão.

― Faremos o máximo para conter a mídia e o assédio dos fãs. Por favor, não se incomodem mais com o escândalo, tentem levar suas vidas normalmente de agora em diante.

Oh-oh, entendi o que ela quis dizer. Ela estava receosa de que Heero e Duo pudessem ficar violentos (e acabassem destruindo mais do que apenas o sistema de vigilâcia) ou fugissem.

Ela voltou-se em direção à porta, mas antes de abri-la, deu um último aviso:

― Liguem a TV no canal GW News, às 20hs. ― E assim Lady Une foi embora, deixando-nos sozinhos.

Não tivemos que esperar muito tempo. Era a vez de Wufei fazer o jantar, assim esperamos pelo seu yakisoba habitual. Agarrei minha porção e voltei para a sala de estar, onde a televisão já estava ligada e os outros rapazes espalhados no tapete ao redor de nossa mesinha. Eu me larguei no sofá.

Enquanto aguardávamos, Relena apareceu para uma coletiva de imprensa.

Ela saudou a todos os repórteres e jornalistas no local e começou a responder as perguntas. Perguntas de cunho político, financeiro e sociais, inicialmente. Eu não dava muita importância a elas, mas esperava: sabia que as perguntas 'quentes' iriam acabar sendo feitas.

― ... sobre o 'Escândalo Sexual dos Pilotos Gundam', senhora ministra. ― Aí estava! ― Pensava-se que a senhora tinha algum envolvimento romântico com Heero Yuy; como está seu relacionamento com ele agora, depois da revelação? ― um repórter perguntou.

Um sorriso triste pairou nos lábios dela.

― Meus sentimentos por ele são puramente platônicos, como sempre o foram. Eu admiro Heero por ele ser quem é e por tudo o que ele fez e sacrificou para que pudéssemos viver em paz; e eu não o admiro menos hoje do que há dois anos atrás. Somos excelentes amigos.

― E sobre Duo Maxwell, senhora Vice Ministra? A senhora...

Erguendo a mão, Relena prontamente interrompeu a pergunta do outro repórter.

― O escândalo foi um acontecimento lamentável. Se tivesse acontecido com qualquer outra pessoa, ninguém se importaria, mas eles são heróis da guerra, ícones da resistência. Não importa que sejam pessoas de verdade, eles deveriam ser nada mais nada menos do que perfeitos. ― Relena deu um intervalo para tomar um gole de água. ― Duo Maxwell é um grande homem. Eu não sei dizer exatamente quão profundo é o relacionamento dos dois, mas Heero não poderia ter um companheiro melhor.

De minha posição no sofá, pude ver Heero estender uma mão por baixo da mesa para tocar a mão do rapaz de trança. Vi que Duo estava um pouco envergonhado, mas que tentava conter um sorriso.

― Eles merecem ser felizes. ― Ela enfrentou todos os presentes no salão como se os desafiando a dizer o contrário. ― Agora, alguém mais tem perguntas pertinentes a serem feitas sobre o Projeto de Reconstrução de L2?

Alguns jornalistas ainda ergueram suas mãos, e tiveram suas perguntas respondidas, mas a conferência terminou logo em seguida.

**~~ o.O.o ~~**

Alguns dias se passaram, e as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal. Havia ainda alguns policiais protegendo nossa casa, assim ninguém podia entrar sem permissão, mas mesmo assim ainda recebemos umas cartas... estranhas.

Algumas dessas cartas atacavam Heero e Duo, xingando-os e agredindo-os sem razão. Mas a maioria apoiava o casalzinho, trazendo muitos corações e desenhos fofos e meigos dos dois em papéis de carta românticos e coloridos. Um grupo de fãs chegou até a perguntar – e isso sim, me fez soltar gargalhadas – se o vídeo já tinha sido liberado para vendas em DVD.

Sinceramente? _**Eu**_ compraria. A reação de Heero ao ler aquilo, como se pensasse 'o universo está mesmo perdido' ou algo do tipo, foi hilário.

Nós três não havíamos mais tocado no assunto do escândalo de novo, pelo menos não depois da entrevista coletiva de Relena, então eu não tinha certeza se estava perdoado ou não. Heero e Duo falavam comigo, claro, mas eles tinham outras coisas com o que preocupar: cartas, repórteres perseguindo os dois na faculdade, colegas de sala tirando sarro deles, etc, para arranjarem tempo para me matar.

Uma tarde, quando cheguei em casa, fiz um sanduíche e procurei Heero. Ele estava em seu quarto, assim bati na porta e esperei por sua resposta típica: 'Entre'.

Eu entrei e sentei na cama, mordendo meu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim, presunto e queijo. Ele continuou a digitar no laptop.

― Como estão as coisas? ― perguntei de boca cheia.

― Bem. ― Ele deu de ombros.

― Quero dizer, de verdade. ― Dei outra mordida no sanduíche, esperando sua resposta.

Ele deu de ombros novamente.

― Não estão tão ruins. Meus colegas de turma morrem de medo de mim, então não têm coragem de fazer piadinhas comigo.

― Bom para você.

― Já com o Duo... ― Parou de digitar por um segundo, e então retomou. ― Ele sempre foi bom em rir de si mesmo, então não está sendo tão embaraçoso quando os amigos dele tocam no assunto. Mas ele ainda está um pouco bravo com você.

― Não me surpreende. ― Terminei meu sanduíche. ― Não posso culpá-lo… E você?

― Eu escolhi não te matar.

― Oh. Obrigado. ― Sacudi a cabeça, pesaroso. ― Heero, eu sinto muit...

― Eu sei. ― Ele me interrompeu, em voz baixa.

― Minhas intenções eram as melhores possíveis; eu só queria ajudar vocês a ficarem juntos.

― Está tudo bem, Trowa.

― Eu só nunca imaginei que vocês seriam tão rápidos. ― Fiz uma bolinha com meu guardanapo e o joguei no cesto embaixo da mesinha de cabeceira. Sobre ela estava um abajur, um livro sobre programação e o celular.

Vagamente notei como ele ficou desconcertado com minha última fala. Eu sabia, de conversas antigas nossas, que Duo, na realidade, o fazia perder a razão.

Mas agora eu estava curioso. Depois daquele sexo rápido e desajeitado, o que tinha acontecido entre eles? Os dois estavam mesmo namorando ou era só um lance de sexo casual? Eu precisava de algo que confirmasse minhas expectativas. Se eles se separassem, então meus esforços não teriam servido para nada! Tinha visto Duo sair do quarto de Heero na noite anterior, mas aquilo não provava nada. Afinal, não era incomum para o meu amigo de L2 vir incomodar o piloto de olhos azuis quando ele não conseguia dormir.

― Então... O que está rolando entre você e o Duo?

Ele continuou digitando por quase um minuto inteiro até que eu achar que não ia receber uma resposta.

― Nós decidimos... Ir devagar.

― Sério?

― Sim. Vamos ter um encontro este fim de semana.

― Um encontro? Ei, promissor, não?

― Bom, na verdade, o Duo me convidou para irmos a um jogo de basquete, mas ele disse que era um encontro, então...

Eu ri; o convite era bem a cara de Duo mesmo. Aquilo estava parecendo até romântico ao jeito deles e tal, mas... eu precisava da _Prova Final_. Ágil como um felino peguei o celular dele em cima da mesinha e pressionei uma tecla qualquer, ligando a tela. O papel de parede era uma foto dele e Duo; metade do rosto de Heero estava cortado – não fora bem enquadrado – mas o braço de Duo estava esticado para frente, como se ele segurasse o celular frente aos dois para tirar a foto de ambos.

― O que você... ― ele se voltou, seus instintos disparando ao me sentir tão quieto.

― Ah, que fofo! ― provoquei, fazendo voz açucarada. Sim, meu amigo, não sou seus coleguinhas de faculdade que morrem de medo de você: _eu tenho_ _coragem_ de tirar sarro da sua cara.

Num milésimo de segundo ele estava de pé na minha frente, arrancando-me A Prova Final e escondendo-a no bolso da jaqueta, longe das minhas mãos curiosas.

― Você é muito intrometido! ― Reclamou ele, parecendo envergonhado.

― Há! Como você pode vir com essa de tímido para cima de mim, depois de tudo o que vi? ― Provoquei-o de novo, torcendo para não passar dos limites.

― Eu vou te matar. ― Ameaçou-me, só para não perder o costume. É, velhos hábitos custam a morrer.

Dei um sorrisinho malicioso.

Ficamos nos encarando, olho no olho. Mas eu vi nos azuis que ele estava feliz, sentia a serenidade dele.

― Estou muito feliz por você. ― Admiti.

Ele baixou o olhar, puxou o celular e olhou para a foto no display.

― Obrigado.

**~~ o.O.o ~~**

Quatre e eu passeávamos silenciosamente pelo Parque Central tomando sorvete. O parque estava ligeiramente abarrotado de gente naquele fim de semana, mas era um dia agradável.

― Heero e Duo, hein? ― Quatre trouxe o assunto à tona. ― Finalmente se entenderam. ― Abriu um dos seus calorosos sorrisos.

― Eles parecem mesmo felizes, considerando tudo o que aconteceu.

― Acho que eles não tinham mais desculpas para não assumirem o relacionamento, agora que o universo inteiro estava caindo em cima deles para ficarem juntos de uma vez!

Caímos na gargalhada.

Particularmente, eu estava feliz de poder finalmente poder rir daquele escândalo terrível.

― Até que eles formam um belo casal. Dão certo juntos.

Tive a impressão de que meu companheiro loiro queria me dizer alguma outra coisa.

― É... São adoráveis. ― Concordei, sarcástico.

― Sabe, eles tem tudo para dar certo. Moram juntos na mesma casa, são o melhor amigo um do outro, sentem tesão um pelo outro...

― _Muito tesão mesmo_, com certeza. ― Acrescentei.

― Parece natural ficarem juntos.

― Tá legal, já entendi. E agora você vai dizer que eles são como nós.

― E não são? ― Assumi como se fosse uma pergunta retórica. ― Trowa... ― ele parou, e eu fiquei frente a ele. ― Eu quero namorar sério com você.

Acho que meu coração pulou uma batida.

Talvez fosse influência da breguice romântica dos meus amigos de casa, mas sorri e me entreguei a um beijo caloroso. Já estava na hora de parar com as inseguranças e assumir um relacionamento sério, afinal, eu o amava. E foi o que fiz. Afinal de contas, aquela seria uma experiência nova e válida para nós dois.

Quatre passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço para aprofundar o beijo. Quase de imediato, senti algo terrivelmente gelado escorrer pela minha nuca e tentei me livrar dele.

― Mas que merda, desculpe! ― Ele ria, afastando o que sobrava de seu sorvete dos meus cabelos e nuca.

Eu só sorri, mais divertido do que irritado. Olhando ao nosso redor, tentei achar um lugar onde poderia encontrar guardanapos, e acabei por ver uma lojinha com um grupo de garotas adolescentes gritando na porta.

Um sorrisinho divertido tomou meus lábios. Tinha acabado de descobrir como fazer as pazes com Duo.

**~~ o.O.o ~~**

Quatre riu o caminho todo até chegarmos em casa. Saudamos, ainda rindo, o policial que vigiava nos portões e adentramos a mansão.

― Estão de ótimo humor, pelo que estou vendo. ― Duo piscou para Quatre, e eu percebi que meu namorado deve ter tido um bate-papo mais cedo com ele sobre a conversa que tivemos hoje no parque.

― Sim. ― Quatre concordou. ― Estamos mesmo muito felizes, e temos um presente para você.

E os olhos verde-azulados dele focaram em mim cheios de travessura.

― Sério? ― a postura de Duo era de cautela, porém curiosa; ele hesitou dar um passo adiante. ― E o que é? ― A sacola que eu trazia transformou-se no novo foco dos olhos violetas.

Estendi a sacola para ele e, antes mesmo que eu processasse que ela não estava mais na minha mão, ele já abria o pacote.

Ele ergueu uma camisa preta e encarou, de boca aberta, a estampa.

A cara dele estava hilária. No início, ele ficou vermelho... Mas depois começou a rir, rir, rir sem parar. Quatre e eu não pudemos fazer nada – a não ser cair nas gargalhadas também. Era contagioso.

Ainda em meio às gargalhadas, Duo rapidamente descartou a camisa que usava para vestir a nova, e nos abraçou. Entendi o gesto como o sinal de _'eu te perdôo'_ e finalmente em paz, abracei-o de volta.

― Essa camisa é... é... ridícula! ― ele exclamava, sem fôlego, esfregando as lágrimas de riso do rosto. As bochechas dele estavam vermelhas. ― Não fiquem com raiva... se eu só... só usar esta coisa para dormir... De jeito nenhum...! Nem sob ameaça...! Vou andar... por aí... com ela!

― Ah, Duo... Acho que Heero não iria se importar! ― Quatre arreliou.

― Não vou me importar com o quê? ― Heero vinha descendo os degraus, alertado pela nossa algazarra.

Duo voltou-se para ele, mostrando-lhe a estampa na camiseta e meu amigo de olhos azuis fez algo que eu nunca esperei ver: ele também deu risada. Heero saltou os dois últimos degraus, passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Duo... e deu-lhe _aquele_ beijo.

Fomos pegos de surpresa – até Duo demorou um tempo para responder ao abraço do namorado.

Heero afastou-se um pouco para olhar novamente para a camiseta. A estampa era um desenho estilizado dele e de Duo, ambos de perfil, beijando-se nos lábios no formato de pessoinhas pequenas (acho que chamam de 'chibi', em japonês). Debaixo da imagem dos dois, entre os desenhos do Wing e do DeathScyte (também em versão 'chibi'), a frase _"1 x 2 para sempre."_

― Eu espero que assim seja. ― Heero falou sorrindo e Duo o abraçou firmemente, como se nunca mais na vida fosse deixá-lo se afastar.

* * *

Fim o/

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02) **

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Inspiration Point (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Notas já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Prólogo já postado)**

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 01)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Jornada (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
